Dark Naruto
by Miss Shadowz
Summary: Menma has arrived in Konoha from a world which Madara created, he 'stole' Naruto's name and placed him under a fuinjustu that forces him to obey his every command. Naruto, now known as Nehru co-operates with the dark Naruto to accomplish a task no other has achieved, he wishes to found a new village and become the most powerful shinobi to ever exist.


I stepped out of the darkness, I squinted my dark eyes as the light rushed towards them. I glanced around, the world appeared to be slightly different, which must only mean one thing; I have accomplished the first stage of my plan successfully.

The second stage of my plan involved money, and lots of it. The stages following that will be fairly time consuming and difficult in comparison to the others.

After 5 days of travelling, I had reached Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, there I seeked for my target, Uzumaki Naruto. It had been much less complex than imagined, within minutes of entering the village, I could hear the ignorant blonde headed boy. He walked past the building, finding his way to the ramen shop, as he walked by I grabbed him and pushed him into the alley. "Naruto" I said, "Hey, it's you, that strange boy I saw in the world Madara created, Menma was it?" Naruto replied, "I see you remember me, I now go by the name Naruto." spoke the dark headed Naruto, "Whaat!? You can't steal my name!" yelled Naruto, "That is where you are incorrect, I will take whatever name, pleases me." The dark headed Naruto started making hand signs, by the time they were completed, it was too late for Naruto to react, "I just used fuinjutsu on you, you are now under my control. You will do as I say" said the dark headed Naruto, "Also, your name is now Nehru, fairly similar to Naruto, we don't want to cause any confusement," "I will obey your every command, my name is now Nehru, I will speak to the Hokage at once addressing this matter" replied Nehru, "Very well, you are not to leak any information relating me, tell the Hokage you no longer wish to be called Naruto, you may now leave." Instead of heading to the ramen shop, Nehru walked straight to the Hokage's office.

The Hokage straightened her back when she heard the loud knock on her door, "come in" she said, Nehru walked in freely, "Hello Tsunade, I wish to change my name to Nehru," replied Nehru, a suspicious look crossed the Hokage's face, Naruto had not once referred to her simply as Tsunade, 'Granny' usually came before Tsunade. The Hokage quickly decided to act along with his speech dedicated to an official name change, that way she was given the best chance of finding out who was behind all of this. "Very well, you're name is now Nehru, but before you leave, may I ask, why do you wish to have your name changed?" The Hokage questioned, "I no longer wish to be called Naruto" before the Hokage could speak once again, Nehru had exited the Hokage's office

Naruto laughed maliciously, his plan was heading in the correct decision, now for the stage requiring money. Nehru approached Naruto, "Naruto, my friend, you have returned quickly, I will assume all went well. Now, I want you to break into the Hokage's manor tonight and steal 9,000,000 yen" said Naruto with a grin on his face, "Yes, all went well. I will steal the money for you, tonight." the expression on Nehru's face remained the same, Naruto cleared most of Neheu's memory "goodbye Naruto" he thought to himself.

Naruto exited Konoha, and headed towards a large proportion of unclaimed land next to the land of snow, he was expecting Nehru to follow after him in several days, there were limited ways to escape the jutsu.

Nehru scratched his head and glanced upon the strange place he was currently in. Suddenly he was attacked from behind and received a minor concussion. When he had woken up, the first thing he saw was a beautiful woman with long blond hair, "So you have finally woken up" she said, "yes, where am I? And who are you? Why have you taken me to this strange place?" he questioned, "Just as I had suspected, the man responsible for this has cleared his memory, what shall we do now?" replied Tsunade, "wait" said one of the men in the room...


End file.
